


Ridiculed, Opposed, Accepted

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Harry Potter, Potions Accident, truth potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: "I want you to fuck me," Draco says in the middle of a Ministry-sanctioned potions lab as if he's talking about the weather.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 35
Kudos: 263





	Ridiculed, Opposed, Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> November, 2020 - Potions - 394 words

"I want you to fuck me," Draco says in the middle of a Ministry-sanctioned potions lab as if he's talking about the weather.

Harry blinks. "What?"

"I want you to fuck me." Draco curses at the bottle he's holding. "This isn't the translation draught."

"What is it?"

"It's a truth serum"—Draco sets it on his lab bench—"that compels honesty. And I would like to lie right now."

"And you…" Harry swallows, warm all over, "you want me to fuck you."

"Quite desperately."

Harry slowly walks forward. Draco doesn't move, doesn't breathe until Harry's pressed him against the edge of the lab bench, Draco leaning back slightly, his hands clenched around the edge.

"What if"—Harry's close enough to taste Draco's shuddering exhalation—"I wanted to fuck you, too?"

"I'd think you were lying. I don't think you want me the way I want you."

Harry leans in, drags his mouth over Draco's stuttering pulse. "And what way is that?"

"As a friend," Draco moans, "and a colleague. An equal. A lover. I want to know what you look like waking up, what you look like breaking apart on my cock, what you look like when I take your hand to put a ring around—"

Harry kisses him, hard, devastating. His hands tangle in blond-gold hair, pull Draco closer while Draco does his best to comply. When Harry presses his hips against Draco's, they're both half-hard, but that changes quickly as the kiss deepens, as Draco moans into Harry's too-hard kiss and grip. He says

"Yes, Harry, please. Don't stop,"

and

"More, gods, I need you,"

and 

"Forever, Harry, it's been forever, and I never thought—"

Harry doesn't want to stop kissing Draco, doesn't want to do anything as commonplace as breathe when he could instead feel the firm give and the panting heat of Draco's mouth with his own. So he doesn't stop, just loosens his grip in Draco's hair so he can grip Draco's cock instead.

They're both dressed, and it's too rough. Harry ruts against Draco's hip while Draco ruts against Harry's hand, and they come like that, dirty and so fucking good, and in the middle of their lunch break.

"I should file an HR complaint," Draco sighs into Harry's mouth, "but I'm not going to."

"No." Harry kisses him again. "You're going to let me love you."

"Yes," Draco sighs, "I am."


End file.
